


Coffee

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [4]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How B.A.D. was formed in a coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

A deep brown stain covered the front of a stark white shirt as its wearer emitted a guttural growl.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Akito said apologetically before adding, “It was supposed to be the other way around.”

“Of course,” Junta said, “you add milk to coffee and not…Who has the complexion as white as milk you coffee bean!” He added, grinning at Akito’s beaming face.

And thus a powerful duo was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4. Somehow managed to suppress the word count back to near 60. Somewhat proud of myself. Shall keep the series title. It has a nice ring to it.


End file.
